1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for drying a material web and to a drying end of a machine for the production of a material web, and in particular, a paper or cardboard web.
2. Discussion of Background Information
During drying, in a known multi-cylinder drying end, a paper web is guided over a plurality of steam-heated cylinders and often also over suction rolls. At the beginning of the drying process, when the paper web still does not have adequate strength, problems frequently occur with regard to web guidance which are often attributed to the fact that the still-moist web continues to adhere to the smooth contact surfaces of the drying end, the smooth surfaces being necessary for adequate heat transfer. This adhesion often results in breakage of the web as well as excessive stretching of the edges of the web. Care must thus be taken so that drying occurs more slowly, which means that the necessary drying end must have a longer overall path. These problems are more pronounced at higher web speeds.